Answers
by Fawn89
Summary: Fourpart story begiining with Jack & Kate going on a jungle trek...
1. Tell Me Why

Title: Chapter 1- Tell me why

Rating: M

Pairing: Jack/Kate

Summary: First chapter based on upcoming Jate Jungle Trek in episode 17-Lockdown. Not meant to be realistic but rather idealistic ;)

Warnings: Slight spoilers for episode 9 WKD & episode 11 THP. Not wanting to give the whole story away but it may quite possibly involve erm...non-verbal copulation...

Status of fic: Work In progress

Author's Notes: Bear in mind when you read this that firstly it is not meant to be realistic and secondly it is my first attempt at serious fan fiction as my speciality is writing the weirdest LOTR parody ever created...so don't be too harsh please :p Also I had trouble writing the certain scene in the middle so any suggestions for improvement are welcome!

Disclaimer: I currently don't own Jack, Kate or lost but I am planning on stealing them shortly...

**Tell me why**

"Jack when are you are you going to stop this?"

He didn't turn around but kept walking ahead of her.

"Jack?"

"Stop what Kate?"

"Ignoring me all the time"

"Just leave it Kate"

"No I won't just leave it!" She shouted, pulling him round to face her, needing him to understand, "I said I was sorry! I said I was wrong! I didn't mean to hurt you Jack. I didn't mean…Just what the hell do you want me to do!"

"What do I want Kate!" he shouted back, emotion consuming his voice- was it hurt, anger, even hatred? She didn't know. "I want you to stop lying to me! I want you to stop pretending there is nothing between us! I want you to stop running! I want you to tell me why!"

She could see tears building up in his eyes and she could finally read him- she saw hurt, she saw how betrayed he felt and tears began to form in her own eyes.

"I can't Jack" she pleaded, turning away from him

"Oh yes you can Kate. You're not running from me again- not this time. Just tell me, tell me why" he demanded grabbing her arm & forcing her to face him again.

"Jack don't! I can't to this! I just can't"

"Just tell me why you kissed me Kate! Tell me why you ran! Tell me why you came after us!"

"Because I wanted to! Because I was afraid of what I felt! Because I couldn't bare the thought that you could be hurt! I still got your back Jack- that's why"

"Then why do you keep shutting me out! You regret it don't you?"

"No of course I don't- I just don't want you to die!"

"Why would I die Kate?"

"Forget it. It's nothing. I just…Do you regret it? And why the hell wouldn't you let me come with you?"

"There you go again Kate; you're not trusting me. I couldn't bare the thought that you could get hurt or even killed! No I don't regret it the kiss, I just regret not kissing you back properly…" He admitted looking deep into her green eyes. She returned the depth of his gaze.

"Jack…"

"Kate I'm so sorry. I've been such an ass. Come here"

He pulled into his arms, holding her safe, his warm embrace enveloping her and making her feel wanted again, making her feel needed. He started to rub her back up and down, the bare skin of his hands meeting the bare skin of her back, burning her and sending a shiver down her spine at the same time. After standing there for some time they reluctantly pulled apart- they needed to find somewhere to make camp for the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She couldn't sleep. She sat up leaning against a tree, hugging her knees tight to her body, shivering in the cold that their small fire was failing to relieve her from. He was lying down on his side on the jungle floor, facing away from her. She knew he was awake too, wished she was lying down next to him, feeling his strong arms hold her gently to him, but she couldn't let him in- he deserved so much better.

A cold wind whipped past her, making her gasp loudly. Jack sat up immediately and looked over at her, concern apparent on his face in the fire light.

"Hey" he said softly, "You look cold. Come here"

She had wished for it only minutes before, but was still reluctant to give in, reluctant to give in to this emotion that she had promised never to allow herself to feel again.

"Don't worry Jack, I'm fine. I just can't sleep that's all"

"Well you're not going to succeed if you sit there shivering Kate. Come here."

She looked into his eyes, seeing that he cared and seeing something else too, something much more profound- did he feel what she did? It was those eyes that forced her to relent and walk over to lie down next to him. He wrapped his sweatshirt round her shoulders and pulled her to him tight causing her heart to beat hard and fast and goosebumps to form all over her body. She breathed deeply trying to calm her racing heart and mind. She thought she felt his heart's pace match her own against her back. He placed a slow kiss on her cheek, and then another on her jaw his lips just grazing her neck.

"Kate…" he breathed her name softly against her neck massaging her shoulders at the same time.

Long restrained passion leapt from them both and she turned to face him desperately seeking sweet release. His hand cupped her cheek and he gently massaged it with his thumb, his breath becoming heavy. He moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her head forward so that his lips would meet hers, kissing her softly with just his lips at first, but then placing his tongue in to collide with hers deepening the kiss. Desperate need for each other soared through them both and their kiss became harder and more passionate as Jack pushed Kate down underneath him. Jack moved his lips away from hers as they sought her neck, his tongue grazing her skin and causing her to groan with pleasure. He moved down to her collarbone and her hands sought the buttons on his shirt, yanking it from him to expose his naked flesh as he pulled her tank top over her head at the same time so they could feel their skin against each other.

Jack returned his lips to hers kissing passionately as he unhooked her bra. He had been moving his hand down her sides but now they cupped her breasts, his thumbs rotating around them, increasing Kate's need to feel him inside her. She could feel him hard underneath the denim that preventing them both from coming together. She grabbed at his pants and pulled them down, followed by his boxers revealing him at last. He moved his hands to remove her own pants and knickers, while his mouth now nibbled at her right nipple and sucked gently. As he grabbed her thighs and was about to move into her, realisation struck.

"Jack" she gasped. He looked up her, his need to be within her covering his face. "Jack we don't have protection"

His expression became one of distress and he looked pleadingly at her. "Kate I need you"

"I know Jack. I need you too. I don't care- let's risk it"

"You sure?" he looked at her questioningly trying to control his desperation in an attempt to be sensible.

"It's a risk worth taking"

"But what if-"

She silenced him by pulling him to her again, putting her tongue back into his mouth where it belonged and he kissed back with an increased passion she wouldn't have though possible. He rubbed up and down her thighs and then thrust up into her, moving rhythmically and sending electrifying sensations through her body. Their hands had become uncontrollable and desperately sought every inch of each other's exposed flesh. Kate groaned as Jack increased the speed and force of his thrusts, and his lips reached her neck once more. She reached her climax and cried out his name. His eyes turned to hers piercing hers with their intensity. She finally knew it for sure- he felt it too.

"Kate…" he moaned, then began to slow, continuing to explore her body as he did so. Finally hey pulled apart, gasping for breath and finally feeling fulfilled.

Jack placed his arms around Kate's waist and she placed her forehead against his chest kissing it gently. He placed his hand under her chin and pulled her head up to look at him.

"I love you Kate" he said simply with complete conviction, but she knew it anyway without his tone or even his words- his expression or even his silence was enough; she felt it.

She just stared up at him, willing herself to say the words out loud to him, willing herself to confirm what she already knew, but at the same time forcing herself not to. She just didn't want him to get hurt. Everyone she ever cared about, everyone she ever loved got hurt or died.

"Jack…" she said slowly, "I don't want to lose you"

"You're not gonna lose me Kate, I'd have though you'd have realised that by now. I'm here, I love you"

"Jack everyone I have ever loved has got hurt or died. I can't let that happen again"

He looked at her, pitying the struggle she was going through. He wrapped his arms tightly round her, caressing her back.

"Don't be afraid to give in Kate" he whispered.

Slowly she started to count- 1…2…3…4…5

"I love you too Jack"

There she had said it. She had given in and allowed herself to feel again. She felt him smile against her neck and then his lips found their way home confirming the love they had both felt for some time but had tried in vain to suppress.

They both knew it wouldn't be easy. They still had a lot to talk about, a lot they needed each other to know, but for now they would just sleep soundly their bodies entwined in a warm embrace, Jack's hand placed on Kate's toned abdomen, caressing the skin that protected the new life they had jus created unknown to them both.

End of part 1

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay that was a lot longer on word and it consisted of a sex scene and not much else I'm sorry! The next two parts will have more to them I promise & more good old Jate angst!

Please review!

:huggles:

xXxMegan KatexXx


	2. Bad Timing?

Title: Bad timing?

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Jack/Kate

Summary: Jack & Kate find out about you-know-what….

Warnings: Some language & sexual references

Author's Notes: Well here's part 2- may change it again as I'm not happy with one part of it, but here it is anyways…

Disclaimer: I still don't own Jack, Kate or Lost dammit!

**Bad Timing?**

She felt it rise within her again. She ran from the tent to the trees nearby and let it all come out. Why did this keep happening? She leant against a tree and slid down to the ground. She had been feeling so tired lately- it wasn't like her to get exhausted so easily, so why? She put her head in her hands and tried to block out the thought that kept nagging at her.

He woke feeling cold in the absence of the warm body that was usually pushed up against his. He jumped up in panic and left the tent looking around frantically. Where was she?

Footsteps approached bringing her back out of her thoughts. She knew it was him- she'd know that tread anywhere. She felt him place his hand gently on her shoulder.

"Kate?" Jack sounded anxious, "What's wrong? You okay?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah I'm fine" she replied unconvincingly, " I'm just tired that's all"

She got up slowly, breathing deeply while Jack supported her. He handed her a bottle of water which she drank immediately, but the feeling returned and she leant over to be sick once again. Jack placed his hand on her back and rubbed it gently.

"Kate you're not okay. Stop lying to me"

"I just keep feeling sick that's all. And tired too. And I think my feet have doubled in size!"

"Kate…"

She looked up at him suddenly, her face shocked.

"Jack! I'm late" she gasped. Slowly she looked down and placed her hand on her stomach stroking it gently. Then she looked up at Jack wearing the same expression that had haunted him for so long after she had kissed him in the jungle.

"We're having a baby?" he asked nervously.

She nodded her head, her worried eyes never leaving his.

"Oh god…" he turned away from her, running his hand through his hair. He was terrified and couldn't bring himself to look at her. He couldn't be a father, not now. He was so afraid of failure and what if the others or hell a rescue boat came- could he really protect her and their child? He couldn't lose her- he wasn't strong enough.

"Jack..." he felt her place her hand on his arm. "Jack, talk to me…please"

He forced himself to turn around and face her. "How did we let this happen Kate? Why were we so damn stupid!"

"We needed each other Jack. Needed to be as close as we possibly could"

"Yes but why weren't we more careful? Why didn't we go about this sensibly? Why didn't we try and prevent this from happening?"

"Well you could have gone and asked Sawyer if he had any protection if you were really that worried, but no guess your stubborn male pride got in the way. You could have taken control that day in the jungle and told me not to be stupid, that we needed to be careful, but you didn't!"

"Well I didn't hear you complaining at the time! In fact it's because of you that we didn't stop. It's probably because of you that we're in this mess right now!"

"Don't you dare try and put all the blame on me! You are as much to blame as I am"

"Kate we can't have a baby right now. We can't"

"Well when you find the local abortion clinic, please do inform me and I'll get rid of it, but I think we may have to accept this is happening, that we can't escape from it, can't run from it"

She was crying now as she shouted at him, pouring her soul into their clashing of words.

"Oh well I'm glad something good will come out of this nightmare- you'll finally learn to stop running, because you can't run from something that's a part of you Kate!"

"How_ dare_ you! I stopped running the day I let you hold me and love me in the jungle. I dropped all my defences and all the pretence and gave myself to you and now you're saying that I'm still running?"

"Kate you _are_ still running! Every time we're alone together, you're always detached somehow; you never let me in completely, never give _all _of yourself over to our love. You're always holding back and you always need to get away after we spend long periods of time together"

"Everyone needs space Jack! Just because I like to be alone sometimes does _not_ mean I am running, and I'm not running now! I have been running off every morning to throw up because I'm _pregnant _Jack! I'm not ready to be a mother, but who will take care of this baby if not me 'cos clearly you're not going to be here for it; you've made that pretty damn clear!"

"Kate I just can't bear the thought of failing. I'll never be able to be the father I want to be. And what if the others come and take you like they took Claire. What then?"

"Well I'm not too happy about the prospect of them coming either funnily enough! What if they hurt our baby? What if they take our baby away?"

"That's exactly what my point is Kate. This is bad. What happens if a rescue boat comes- you're a fugitive honey"

"I KNOW! And don't you dare _honey_ me- I am _this_ close to showing you just what I am capable of 'cos you are f------ p------ me off right now!"

"Well at least you'll finally open up to me then!"

"Shut the f up Jack! Have you ever thought for one second that maybe by not telling you what I've done I'm protecting you? That I may know a lot better than you what being a fugitive means. That I'm the one who has the most to lose if we get rescued?"

"How?" he demanded

"I lose my freedom Jack! I lose my baby and I lose _you_"

"Well I'm glad to know that you actually care!"

Kate began to cry more loudly, but he couldn't bring himself to hold her, to tell her it was going to be alright, because honestly right now he didn't think it was. How could they get through this? He was so afraid.

"Maybe we made a mistake Kate. Maybe we shouldn't be together. I'm sorry- I just don't see how we can work this out. I-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T YOU SELFISH SON OF A BITCH! YOU _CANNOT_ WALK AWAY FROM THIS! I'm _pregnant_ Jack! I need you to be here, be here for us both. I need you to stop being such a pessimistic bastard and support me. This is your baby too Jack; I can't do this alone"

He saw the pain in her eyes, and she saw the remorse in his- he loved her, he was just scared and she knew it.

"I just can't bear the thought of losing you Kate"

"Then just be here for us both"

"I'll try Kate. I'll try"

"That isn't enough Jack. I need you to promise me you won't get hurt trying to protect me. If anything happens to me, I need to know that you'll be okay, be _alive_ to look after our baby. If our baby is taken I need you to be around to get her back"

"Her?" he enquired smiling.

"I've just got a feeling that she's a girl that's all. But promise me Jack"

"I promise- I'm not going anywhere. I was being an idiot honey. It's my fault- we shouldn't be feeling like this- this is supposed to be a happy moment"

"It's okay Jack; I know you have issues, just like I do, but I just need to know that no matter what I can trust you to do the right thing. Trust you to-"

Her fears were silenced by his lips colliding with hers. He kissed passionately, his tongue meeting hers in that familiar way, as she returned the kiss equalling his intensity. They were trying to quench the desperate thirst for each other that had built up in the heat of their argument. Their lips were crushed against each others, their tongues moving through their territory and their bodies pressed up tight. Jack pushed Kate against a tree in an attempt to gain increased proximity, his hands travelling round her back as she ran hers through his hair. She sighed, but the forced them to come apart, both of them gasping for breath.

"Jack…If we don't stop now we may not be able to, and I don't know about you but I'm not too thrilled at the prospect of the other's finding us or hearing us for that matter"

"No I don't really like the sound of that" he giggled, "But you know my shift at the hatch starts pretty soon and you could always join me…we'd be alone… and there is a shower and a bed…"

She grinned, "I could use a shower…but you know I always have trouble reaching my back. Do you think you could assist me Doctor Shephard?"

"Happy to be of service; I'll try me best!" he grinned too, "Come on let's get going"

He held out his hand, and she grasped it, their fingers intertwining like two pieces in a puzzle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what do you want- a girl or a boy?" she asked as they walked through the jungle.

"Both" he replied grinning.

She giggled, "No seriously- a girl or a boy?"

"Both" he said again, starting to giggle too, "What about you?"

"A girl, but you are being incredibly annoying Jack. It's a simple question and all I want is a straight answer- so boy or girl?"

"Both" he said again stubbornly and giggling even louder, but before she could retort he added, "I've always wanted a son, you know to play sports with and be a miniature version of his daddy (she raised her eyebrows at this), but I also want a little daddy's girl too- so both"

"What makes you so sure she'll be a daddy's girl?"

"Well all first born daughters are aren't they?"

"No…not all" she said sadly.

"Kate I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

"Don't worry about it Jack- we're happy remember?"

"Yeah we're happy" he smiled and put his arm round her shoulders, pulling her closer as they walked, and she slid hers around his waist.

"What about Jade for a girl?" she suggested, "'Cos it kinda sounds like Jack so you get you're little daddy's girl and it's a pretty name too"

"Jade Guava Shephard…I like it!"

"Whoa hold up one sec! Where'd 'Guava' come from? And who says she gets your last name? What's wrong with Austen or Austen-Shephard?"

"Guava in memory of old times- they were a sign of affection Kate" he winked at her then continued, "Shephard because call me old fashioned but I think we should all have the same last name...my last name…". He grinned at her.

"Same last name? Jack…?"

She stared at him speechless as he got down on one knee and took her left had in his.

"Jack…" she gasped again.

"Katherine Austen, I love you, will you marry me?"

Would she? Could she? Was it too soon? She paused looking into his eyes that were so obviously desperate for her to say 'yes', but did she really want to marry him? She loved him yes, and she knew it would mean more, would _be _more than last time, but could was she ready to make such a commitment to him? He looked so worried now, she knew she'd have to say something and soon, but she didn't want to hurt him, didn't want to break his heart.

"Jack…I…I don't think I can. Not right now…I…"

"Kate we're having a baby- that's the biggest commitment we can possibly make to each other, so why's marriage such a big deal? I love you, you love me, I want to be with you forever, we're having a baby, so marry me!"

"Jack…I not sure…Can't we-"

"I love you Kate…marry me!"

She started laughing in her frustration. She knew he thought she was being silly but she had to be sure.

"Jack seriously, let me think about this. I don't know if-"

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hard on the mouth. He forced his tongue in and she gave over to it. She kissed back, both of them exploring each other's mouth in a way that was far from their usual gentle passion. Jack was the first to pull away.

"Kate I know you're afraid, but you've stopped running, you love me right? (she nodded) You never want us to break up correct? (she nodded again) You want this baby right? (she nodded) You want me to be here for you both? (Kate nodded) Then just marry me!"

She felt herself relenting, giving herself over to their love. "Okay"

"You're saying yes?"

She nodded, "Yes I'll marry you. I'm ready"

"You sure?" he looked at her not convinced she was telling the truth.

"Yeah I'm sure! I love you Jack"

"Okay then- let's do this"

He produced something from his pocket, which he tied around her ring-finger.

"Just until we locate the jeweller's" he laughed.

"Standard black" she said smiling at the memory and stroking the piece of black thread Jack had tied around her finger.

"The remainder of that coil of thread never leaves my pocket" he smiled.

"You are such a liar Jack Shephard"

"Okay well maybe not the _exact _same coil of thread, but I always have some one me in case it's needed"

She gave him a smug smile, then went back to stroking the thread, "I was so scared"

"You didn't run though did you Kate?"

"No, but I wanted to…"

"But you didn't"

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her. She kissed back, the depth of the kiss reflecting the joy they both felt.

"Come on. That shower is waiting for us" Jack said giggling when they broke apart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That familiar desperate need to be as close as they possibly could returned. He pushed her through the door, while she fumbled with his shirt buttons; the wait before she could feel his skin against hers causing her pain. He pulled off her top, she pulled off his shirt, off came her bra, their shoes, their pants, his boxers, her knickers. Shower door pulled open. Water released. Kate up against the wall. Water cascading over their naked bodies. Mouths exploring each other's then moving to caress exposed flesh. Hands spreading soap over the same skin, then applying shampoo to the other's hair. Bodies intertwined celebrating their love and the new life they had created together.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: hope that turned out okay- took me _ages_ to attempt to sort it out...

Please review!

xXxMegan KatexXx


End file.
